


Silent Glory

by deerstalker



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Character Development, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Repressed, Handcuffs, Internal Monologue, M/M, Non Consensual, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker/pseuds/deerstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been taken aboard Shield's ship, Thor momentarily deciding he needs to speak to Loki on his own has taken him from his original large glass cell to a small interrogation chamber upon the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Past pain and guilt is revealed.
> 
>  [On my Livejournal](http://chickensgocluck.livejournal.com/12236.html)

Loki tripped; the push through the doorway he'd received from his brother was a disturbing and yet satisfying reflection of Thor’s fear and anger. He heard the sound of a bolt locking the door behind him, and the strong chains attached to his writs jangled and clicked. 

_Push me harder brother, smash in my skull as payment for my mischief._

The other man grunted and a small giggle from Loki echoed around the small, pressurized interrogation chamber upon Shield’s ship. It only contained one table, bolted to the floor, and he heard Thor place Mjölnir upon it. He could not see him, his presence only understood by his heavy and oddly stable breathing. The sound encapsulated the moment, a deep and shallow sense of disappointment and dread; Loki indulged in it. As he lay on the floor, his eyes closing, a sense of power pulsated through his body, causing a shiver.

_Oh yes, it’s true, it’s finally true. I make you horrified, brother._

A moan almost escaped his lips, his heart pounding furiously. He felt an overwhelming and rare sense of security. 

“I know what you are thinking, brother,” Thor’s deep voice was sore with emotion, “That without you we cannot find the tesseract.” 

_Yes…_

“That soon your army will blast through the far horizon to come save you.”

Still lying on the ground, Loki heaved with a air of insanity and turned to face his brother. His thin black hair fell slowly off his face to reveal a white, shaking grin hiding beneath.

“You cannot touch me.” 

Small whimpers of hysterical madness foamed through his lips as Thor watched him from above, a fist forming, his eyes suddenly furious.

“Oh brother…” Thor replied.

Loki’s heart was pounding too fast for him to notice the glint of recklessness in Thor’s eye.

“But I can!”

Loki was grasped by his shoulders, the wall cracking his back, a surprised cry escaping his mouth- which he instantly regretted. Thor had pushed him suddenly against the concentrate, easily holding him upright. Grunts and struggles of laugher continued to run from Loki’s lips; Thor’s actions were not considered threating. He would be after all, disposable in Loki’s rightful rule.

“Do you not remember, brother, how we use to be?”

_I’ll never let myself remember._

“Have you not even felt a moment of desire since you saw me again?”

_I’ll never let myself feel such things again._

“Well I have never forgotten; never forgotten the whore that is my brother.”

There was a sudden silence, and Loki realized that he’d lost his breath. Suddenly, he could feel the blood rushing swiftly towards his feet, the pain from his back being shoved harshly up against the wall, the struggle to breathe as Thor held him, the pressure of Thor’s grasp on his shoulders fading as they went numb. Thor’s face appeared steady, his eyes cavernous with something undetectable. 

“Do not underestimate the pain and anger you have caused me brother.”

Loki’s breath became unsteady, as a fury began to steam within him.

“I was never your whore!”

“You are a filthy, power hungry, whore Loki!”

And with that Thor dropped him, letting him sprawl helplessly upon the floor.

“Where is the tesseract?” Thor pounded.

_Why would I ever tell you?_

Loki remained silent, staring at the ground.

“You betray me, brother.”

“Why should I be loyal to you? We are not even of the same blood!”

The muscles on Thor’s arms relaxed.

“Because we use to love.”

They both remained terrifyingly silent.

Wincing, Thor pulled his brother’s small limp body upwards, still aching from before, and remained close to him, cornering him in the small amount of space they had.

“Don’t think you can intimidate me,” Loki smiled, “The pain you can cause with brutal strength does not scare me Thor, you’ve always known that!”

“But that is not what I threaten you with.”

His breath was hot on his neck. Loki clenched his fists.

“Pleasure, brother.”

Loki snorted slightly, attempting to retain his facade. 

_Pleasure is pain, guilt and wrath is my joy._

Thor’s mouth was wet near his ear, and Loki heard the smallest of whimpers escape his own lips.

“Did you not miss pure pleasure, dear brother?”

_I’ve never deserved it before._

“We once had pure pleasure Loki, and we can have again… please forget this madness, and be with me anew.”

Loki became aware of Thor’s nose touching his own, a hot embarrassment and guilt exuding from his cheeks. His palms were sweating excessively and the tight restrains on his wrists began to itch.

“Stop it!” 

His chest moved uncontrollably as his breath quickened, sweat causing his black hair to stick to his forehead. “You can no longer control me.”

Thor’s slowly rubbed his nose against Loki’s cheek, blatantly ignoring his small cries. He suddenly built up to a growl and grasped Loki’s bound wrists, placing them roughing above his body, resulting in the other man struggling slightly.

“Thor-”

But the sentence was cut short, a moment of heat escaping from between their lips. The moment was not sensual, Loki did not close his eyes, he dared not let himself remember, he dared not let himself feel such low, meaningless, powerless senses as arousal or lust. Thor did not care for lust and did not care for meaning; his kiss was filled with fury. Loki suppressed a wave of terror.

Thor’s low whisperers of rage filled the small space, it echoed in grunts and shouts; a build up of the emotions which had raged from the first moment they’d seen each other again; Loki could not deny his dread when the lightning struck whilst in the plane, however this dread was complemented with despicable sentiments of joy.

“Brother how could you leave me?” Thor thundered, pounding Loki’s body and head against the hard wall. Loki screamed, attempting to push Thor away from him; only causing his brother to hone in closer, painfully scratching Loki’s body against concrete.

“You left me first Thor, you left me for another long ago!”

He roared.

“No Loki!” 

Thor’s grip on Loki’s handcuffs above him tightened, and Loki could feel small gushes of blood oozing from the cuts created by friction on his wrists. His breath was shaky.

“We’ve always belonged together brother, you left me when you let go of my grip on your staff!”

“I belong to no one, Thor!” The last word was a spit of rage, but the other man was unmoved; only to remain staring furiously.

_And I am not your brother._

“You cannot make me love you anymore...” Loki uttered.

Thor suddenly grasped a handful of Loki’s hair in his remaining free hand, his grip tight and unwavering. The tension in the room died down a little as Thor remained silent and watching; his eyes distant and strangely un-judgmental. A surprising softness entered them and Loki twitched at the sight.

_Do not dare pity me Thor._

He breathed deeply and lent in towards the younger man’s body, and let Loki’s wrists that he’d been holding above him slide downwards. The concrete wall was no longer cold, but passionately heated from Thor’s rage, and Loki’s shaking pain.

“Oh Loki,” he murmured, “I don’t have to make you say it to know that you feel it.”

Tears began to seep through his senseless rage, and Loki choked on his words of pain and misguidance; feeling a genuine sting in his throat as they erupted past.

“How dare you Thor! How dare you suggest you have any remaining control or right to tell me who I am! I have an army coming to save me soon brother, and as rightful king of Asgard I will rule-”

And with that Thor kissed him hard, and a needy cry for attention came through Loki’s lips. His aching fury manifested itself through his body; shamelessly thrusting towards Thor’s hips.

_It’s never been worth your time to hear what I have had to say before, why start now I guess._

“I have waited far too long,” Thor whispered roughly into his ear as Loki gasped for air. “I know who you are Loki, you have never been able to escape your foolish need for power.”

He lifted and placed Loki over the almost forgotten table, the cold metal digging into his spine. He cried helplessly, unsure whether Thor’s complete disregard for his consent was arousing or infuriating; perhaps it was both. 

“You will tell me where the tesseract is now and stop this madness!”

He grasped at Loki’s wrists once again and held them down sturdily above his head, Loki did not struggle, simply staring up at his brother with disbelieve and fury, suddenly shocked by the clacking of Thor placing Mjölnir down upon his chains so stop him moving. He then clutched at the bottom of Loki’s amour, and without hesitation began to unbuckle and rip apart the leather that held it up disconcertingly. He leaned downwards to kiss him, surprised to receive a longing response. Their tongues were heated against each other, and Loki’s smooth cheek caressed the familiar touch of Thor’s thick stubble.

_You may test me brother, but you forget that I also know you well._

Sounds of lust and filled the chamber, both were well aware it was most likely soundproof. Their wounded hearts latched onto the long forgotten physical sensations of each others body’s, Loki’s skin was suddenly exposed from the waist down and a rough moan escaped Thor’s lips.

“You still think me beautiful, after all I have done?” Loki giggled shallowly, his gaze lost and yet passionate; as though he’d let go of all doubt but had lost his integrity in the process. Thor did not answer, his only response to gruffly kiss Loki’s neck, and without warning grasp his member, with or without permission, causing Loki to arch his back in shock as though the touch cut his flesh.

Moaning the two kissed feverishly, as Thor pulled and stroked Loki’s penis, entangling his fingers in the hairs and stroking the skin surrounding his thighs. The heat in his actions was animalistic, inconsiderate and furious; Loki’s untouched skin before at his own deposal, although as far as he could tell there was no protest on his brother’s side.

He was suddenly aware of his finger inside Loki, and another, and another. Loki did not expect any warning or consideration on Thor’s behalf as his touch burnt him with embarrassment and pain.

“The frost giants haven’t truly touched you have they Loki?” Thor questioned, his fingers slowly moving in and out, Loki shaking beneath him, the edge of the table digging into his hips as he swayed with the motion, holding back guilty tears.

“Where is the tesseract?” Thor growled in Loki’s ear, and a sudden passion filling him strongly.

“You think I would ever tell you!?” He began to snicker as he felt new cuts drip freely from his wrists as his struggled against the cuffs. “I will never-.”

And without warning Thor was inside him. Loki had been unaware that his brother’s own armor had been removed. He cried loudly and struggled painfully, the hot sensation of shame inside him. He felt an overwhelming need to vomit as Thor thrust in an out, moaning loudly and without composure.

“ _Oh Loki…_ ” 

_I hate you brother._

But Loki moaned also, he moaned as Thor penetrated him roughly, without permission yet without objection from him. It felt so good, too good, much too good; he wished the pleasure would stop.

His whimpers were lost in-between his moans, as Thor came inside his sore and beaten body. They both cried collectively, and Loki was suddenly aware his own member was shaking painfully, just before he also arrived, semen dripping down his legs.

There was silence between them as they breathed shallowly, attempting to catch their breaths. Wincing Thor stood up slowly, moving away from Loki, who was still silent and watching him. He was numb, physically and emotionally; there was no reaction in his eyes in response to Thor’s actions. Remaining quiet, Thor slowly dressed himself again, eyeing Loki, who remained stuck upon the table and half naked. Loki closed his eyes, and was surprised to feel Thor begin to redress him also, unsure of what this gesture was meant to represent, the dry sensation of come chafing against his pants.

Finally he lifted Mjölnir, although Loki’s limp arms remained where they were, his eyes fixed on a point on the ceiling. Thor was hesitant to turn around, and simply remained at the doorway for a moment.

“Know brother, that we will retrieve the tesseract, and that you will be defeated.”

It felt as though he would say more but held himself back, slowly unbolting the door and leaving Loki inside, alone with thoughts. One of Shield’s men would come soon to take him to his original cell, never guessing the events that had just unfolded in the room.


End file.
